


Miss Jackson, It Remembers

by EnterintotheBandom



Category: Fall Out Boy, It Remembers - Every Time I Die (Song), Miss Jackson - Panic! at the Disco (Song), Panic! at the Disco, The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Ending to Miss Missing You, Alternate Universe - The Youngblood Chronicles, Coming back from the dead, Cult, Cultist Brendon Urie, Cultist Dallon Weekes, Cultist Sarah Orzechowski, Cultist Spencer Smith, Hallucinations, It Remembers (Music Video), Miss Jackson (Music Video), Miss Missing You - Alternate Ending, Possessed Patrick Stump, Post Miss Missing You, Resurrection, cult sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: Patrick lost Pete, Pete escaped, but all Patrick could do was try to find him. All his mind told him was to kill. But after nightfall he stumbled upon the cult under the exclamation point.Basically it’s the Miss Jackson cult mixed with Brendon from the It Remembers music video.





	Miss Jackson, It Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from Bandomforever’s ‘Patrick & Brendon || BEAST (re-upload)’ video, so it might not make sense. Just like YBC at most points!

Patrick lost Pete, Pete escaped, but all Patrick could do was try to find him. All his mind told him was to kill.

Kill for Courtney. Kill like he did before.

Kill Kill Kill.

It was night now. Patrick had lost Pete going through that town. He had vanished into thin air, but Patrick needed to find him. It was the only thing he could do.. Find him, kill him.

Then he saw the light in the distance. It looked to be pink, and Patrick started going towards it. It was all he could think to do. Maybe Pete was there…

It took 25 minutes for him to get close enough to see exactly what was there. There were 9 people on their knees around the exclamation mark, with two standing at it. One had their hand to the other’s head and was holding a sword. They all seemed frozen in place.

When Patrick got closer, he saw all of the people had white bandages covering their faces, sunglasses, and just random clothing as if they had dressed for a normal day. The shorter of the two standing men had a shiny suit which reflected the light of the exclamation mark and he was wearing a cowboy hat. The taller man was in a dress shirt, black pants, and his exposed arms were covered in pink paint.

The shorter man took his hand off of the taller man’s head, and that man went back to the other 9 and knelt down with them. All seemed to be in some state of hallucination or strange worship.

The shorter man stared at Patrick as he approached. Four of the other people stood up and walked over, standing behind the shorter man.

Patrick walked up to him as if he was under some kind of control, he couldn’t attack the man, no matter how much his mind told him to. Patrick opened his mouth and thick smoke came from it, and the man in the front, likely the cult leader seemed to suck it up with his open mouth. 

Patrick’s mind suddenly cleared. He could remember everything, the briefcase, Pete, Andy, Joe, Big Sean… Patrick wanted to scream and cry, but whatever this person was doing made him stay calm. 

The person walked up to Patrick, pulling a pink syringe out of his coat. He then forced Patrick to his knees, and injected the syringe into Patrick’s head.

He was suddenly seeing something else. He was walking through a morgue. He heard someone struggling and the footsteps of 4 other people.

They went into an area of the morgue where bodies were kept. One person went up to the storage spots for the bodies. (Google wouldn’t tell me what they were called) The woman looked back at Patrick, and Patrick noticed it was Sarah. Why was Sarah there? She then pulled the body out. It was Joe’s body. They hadn’t changed him out of the clothing he was killed in. She then pulled out another empty body bed. (Still don’t know what their called) Then two other men dragged a struggling person and threw him down on it. They held him down. Patrick recognized both as Spencer and Dallon.

Patrick then walked over to the body of Joe, and put a hand on his chest. He then looked at Spencer and Dallon. Sarah pulled a knife from her coat, which looked to be one of Brendon’s, and walked to the man being held down. She then stabbed him in the chest. The thick smoke came from his mouth as he screamed in pain. Another hand was put out, Patrick used it to manipulate the smoke into Joe’s half open mouth, which was likely opened while watching Sarah kill the man.

After all the smoke was gone, and the man had stopped screaming, Joe suddenly jolted awake. Patrick’s vision faded and Patrick was back to kneeling in front of the cult leader.

Patrick’s voice was choked as he said

“J-Joe’s a-alive…” 

The leader looked back at the four behind him and made a hand signal. One of them walked up beside the man and proceeded to take the mask and glasses off. It was Joe. Patrick stood up and hugged Joe, but neither of them spoke. 

When they let go of each other, they looked at the leader. The leader put his hand on Patrick’s forehead. Everything began flashing, and Patrick could see everyone without their masks. The leader was Brendon. The three behind Brendon were Spencer, Dallon and Sarah, and the other people seemed to be random people Patrick didn’t recognize.

Patrick felt extremely calm, and the echoing voice in the back of his head telling him to kill was gone, not made quieter, but completely gone. Instead, he heard Brendon’s echoing voice.

“Join us.” 

Patrick only nodded silently. Everything stopped flashing and everyone was back in their masks. Joe put his on. Then, Sarah pulled more bandages out of her coat and walked up to Patrick. She slowly put them on his face as the kneeling people stood. Spencer walked to stand next to Sarah and put a pair of sunglasses onto Patrick’s face. 

Brendon then walked up to Patrick, making Spencer and Sarah step back, and placed the fedora that Patrick had lost onto his head. Patrick wanted to question how Brendon had it, but didn’t, everything that had happened and was happening was too much to question. Then everyone walked into a formation, and knelt down. 

Brendon grabbed Patrick’s hand and walked him to the explanation mark. Brendon then put both their hands onto the dot on the explanation mark, and as the sun started to rise, Brendon turned Patrick around so he saw the small building that had appeared. It looked like a staircase. All the cultists looked back at it, before one at a time standing and walking to the stairs, then walking down the stairs.

Brendon let go of his hand as the last person went down the stairs. Patrick walked to the stairs, knowing Brendon was following. They walked down the stairs into whatever was below.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I'm not sure if I will do anything else with this however.


End file.
